This invention concerns a rotator for a yarn twister. More particularly, this invention is directed to a yarn twister for twisting yarn with more rounds than a conventional rotator for a yarn twister does.
In a yarn spinning process, yarn is twisted for increasing its strength and for giving a smooth feeling after being woven into cloth. A known conventional twister 10, shown in FIG. 7, includes a plurality of boards 20 dividing the machine into a plurality of work sections 30. Each work section 30, as shown in FIG. 8, has a base plate 40, a rotator 60 fixed upright on the base plate 40, and a winder 50 fitted on the rotator 60. Then yarn 50' on the winder 50 goes through the top of the rotator 60 into the interior thereof, comes out of a side of the bottom thereof, goes up and passes through a ring 70, around a guide wheel 80 above the ring 70, guided by a large guide wheel 90 and then finally wound around a reel 200 rotated by a roller 100. Twisting of yarn is effected by rotation of the rotator 60, which has its bottom rotated by a belt 300 continuously moved by a power source. A brake 400 is provided to stop the rotator 60.
How yarn is twisted during moving and running through the rotator 60 is to be described as follows.
Referring to FIG. 9, the rotator 60 includes a rotating member 1 and stationary member 2 and a tubular rod unit 3 combined together.
The rotating member 1 has a bottom block 11 provided with an L-shaped passageway 111, an annular cone-shaped wall 12 on the block 11, a pivotally coupled rod 13 in the passageway 111, and two bearings 131 secured around the rod 13. The rod 13 has centrally located vertical hole 132 formed therein. A rotating spindle 14 is coupled to the bottom of the block 11 to be rotated by a belt 300. A shaft 15 is affixed to the bottom of the spindle 14 and supported upright in a hole formed in the base plate 40.
The stationary member 2 is pivotally coupled to the rotating member 1, having a bottom disc 21, and a center post 211 disposed in the bottom disc 21. The post 211 has a centrally located vertical hole 212 formed in an upper portion thereof, and a large vertical hole formed in a lower portion of the post 211. An annular wall 22 is firmly fixed to the disc 21. An annular small magnet 23 is secured to an inner side of the wall 22 and a large annular magnet 24 is provided in spaced corresponding relationship around the annular wall 22 with respect to the inner annular magnet 23, for mutual attraction therebetween. The center post 211 is biased by a soft cushion 25 disposed under an upper rod 26, the upper rod 26 having a center hole 261 formed therethrough. A locating block 27 is secured around the upper rod 26.
The tubular rod unit 3 has a hollow rod 31, with a plurality of tension adjusters 32 disposed within the hollow rod 31, as shown in FIG. 10. Each adjuster 32 has a cylindrical body 321 with a cone-shaped soft cushion 322 disposed in the body 321 and defining a hollow region 323. A steel bead 325 is movably disposed within the hollow region, the bead 325 being disposed at the bottom of the hollow region over a hole 324 formed through the bottom of the body 321, so as to adjustably press yarn 50' passing through the hole 324 to provide the yarn with a proper tension. A cap 33 is threadedly secured to the top of the hollow rod 31. A threaded rod 34 is threadedly engaged with a nut 331 disposed on the cap 33 and has a center through hole 341. Another nut 342 engages the upper end of the threaded rod 34. A stopper 35 is disposed on the nut 342 and a block 36 is disposed on the stopper 35. A cushion 37 is disposed on the block 36, with a connecter 38 being disposed on the cushion 37. A head 39 having a yarn hole formed therethrough is threadedly connected with the connector 38.
In the twisting yarn process, the tubular rod unit 3 is lifted up, and a cylinder 50" of the winder 50 is placed around the hollow rod 31. Then the rod unit 3 together with the cylinder 50" is placed on the locating block 27 of the stationary member 2. After that, yarn 50' on the winder 50 is inserted through the head 39 into the interior of the rotator 1, through the center holes of the components, and out of the L-shaped passageway 111 of the bottom block 11. The yarn 50' then goes up through the ring 70, around the small guide wheel 80 and then is wound around the reel 200. The rotator 1 rotates with the bottom base 15, which is rotated by the rotating post 14, by means of the belt 14. The stationary member 2, the winder 50 and the tubular rod units 3 stay motionless, are not rotating, because of the small magnet 23 and the large magnet 24 attracting each other. The yarn 50' moving in the rotator 60 is twisted by the cooperation between the related parts which are motionless and those which are moving. That is, the vertical portion of the yarn, between the head 39 and the bending corner 500 of the L-shaped passageway 111, is kept in a neutral position, while the portion of the yarn 50' in the horizontal portion will be twisted by the rotation of the rotator 60 for one twist between a yarn relieving point 500' of the yarn 50' and the bending corner 500. Then the portion of the yarn between the outer opening of the passageway 111 and the bending point 500' of the small guide wheel 80 will be twisted for a second twist between the bending corner 500 and the bending corner 500'. In other words, this conventional twister produces two twists for one rotation between the yarn relieving point 500" to the bending corner 500 and the bending corner 500 to the bending 500'.